The Reflections of a Sardonic Old Man
by blondejazzkat
Summary: Snape reflects upon the memory of first meeting Lily Evans, his sisters friend, and a summer spent together filled with romance & heartbreak as Snape must deal with an abusive stepfather forbidding their relationship and his sister dying of Leukemia.
1. The day I met you

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! I love feedback, good or bad, so please comment! This story doesn't really follow the HP series... in fact, I started working on this fic almost four or five years ago! I know, I know, what a long freakin' time... But I was actually cleaning out some boxes of old writings and stories and such and came across some of my old fanfics, and I was like "oh man, I so should continue some of this stuff"… and here I am! Anywho, enjoy. And remember. **I don't own Harry Potter…** as much as I would like to, heheh, it's illegal to own slaves here in the U.S. Hah… just kidding…about the wanting him for a slave. And, I don't own the books, just my ideas._

The students of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had all left for the summer holiday. The corridors of the old castle lay still  
and silent. A solitary figure emerged from the dungeons. He was pale and dressed all in black. Behind a veil of greasy black hair was ahawk-like face, that, were it not for the look of perpetual disgust, would have suggested that there was a time many years ago when he was devilishly handsome. This was Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts' most feared and disliked teacher. Snape had not always been a bitter man: Dark and brooding, sometimes- but not bitter.

Snape raised his eyes toward the ceiling and listened hard. A smirk-like smile crossed his mouth as he murmured, "Silence at last," and swept off down the corridor. But as he passed the doorway to a long-unused classroom, he paused for a moment, as if frozen within time. This was a room that for years he had avoided at all costs; and yet today he felt strangely compelled to visit this place of betrayal.

He opened the door and crossed to the large window that looked out over the lake and beyond it to the Forbidden Forest. Here he had stood, that night twenty-four years ago. Behind him they had entered and he had caught them together. Snape closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool pane of glass. He swore he could still smell her perfume; perfume that smelled like the flower she was named for. "If only you had stayed with me," He whispered, "You might be alive today."

Twenty-five years ago it had all actually begun, twenty-five years to the day. Severus was a boy of sixteen at the time and as he was preparing to board the Hogwarts Express for his own summer vacation, had been when he first met her.

"Severus," called a small timid voice behind him on the platform at the Hogsmead station. The voice belonged to a very pale, delicate-looking girl. The wind was wisking her long dark hair across her face; she was so small and frail that it look as if the wind threatened to blow her away as well. This was Serena Snape, Severus' thirteen-year old half-sister, who was in Ravenclaw house. Serena was very weak and often so sick that no amount of potions or spells ever seemed to make her any better. "Severus," she called again, exhaustedly, "could you get my trunk for me please? I don't think I can manage it."

Severus looked kindly at his sister, for he felt sorry for her. "Yeah, I guess so," he replied, looking around.

"Where is it?"

"My friend Lily's got it over there," said Serena pointing to a spunky looking girl with curly red hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was sitting on top of a blue trunk and resting her feet on a black one. "She's been so sweet to help me."

Severus walked over to Lily and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he muttered shyly, "I just need to get my sister's trunk." Lily smiled sweetly and stood up, her vivid green eyes glimmered brilliantly in the morning sunlight. "Oh… so _you're_ Serena's brother," she mocked almost playfully. "I'm so sorry, I never really made the connection. I know I have some classes with you, but we've never actually talked." Snape nodded while looking down, almost too embarrassed to voice any reply. But Lily just kept talking, seeing Severus's nods as encouragement to continue.

"Of course I know _who_ you are, seeing as I'm only second to you in all of our classes, but, you know…" she paused for a second and cocked her head a bit, trying to look directly at him as Severus almost refused to meet her eyes and glanced almost anywhere except towards her. She smirked again. "Well, I've heard some very nice things about you from your sister. I just didn't know it was _you_ she was talking about."

Severus made a point to keep his hair in his face as to try and cover the shade of red she had caused him to turn from a mix of her being so forward and from him being quite shy around someone who he always found was quite a visual distraction in the classes that they had together. He also knew that she made no point in trying to keep the shock out of her voice that he was in fact the sweet brother that his sister spoke so fondly of all the time; Severus knew he had quite a negative dark image and a run-down reputation for being a heartless nerd with among all of his peers; it was something that James Potter had made sure of.

They were marked by silence for a moment, neither of them moving, but with Lily just looking at him with a mysterious smile on her face, and Severus just kinda' watching her feet, almost as if they were tap dancing or something of those likes. The other kids around them shuffled by, some bumping shoulders with Severus as they dragged their trunks to board the train.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few passing seconds, Lily held out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Lily," as if meeting him for the first time. Severus shook Lily's hand and gave her a half-smile. Although he could be bold and at times even outspoken, the truth was that he was incredibly shy around girls, especially girls who were as pretty as this one. "I'll just get this then," he said as he grabbed Serena's trunk and carried it aboard the train. Lily followed after with her own trunk. They found an empty compartment near the far end of the train and stowed the trunks overhead.

"Thanks so much," Lily said. "I didn't think I could manage both trunks, and I knew Serena wasn't up to it. She's in a really bad way today." Severus nodded. "Yeah, poor girl," he said, "I feel bad she's always so sick."

Lily looked at him in a way that bordered on adoration. "Serena is so lucky to have a brother like you." She smiled softly, and for the first time, they made eye-contact and held it for a moment. Severus suddenly felt even more nervous, whether it was from being paid such a sincere compliment or because of the way Lily was looking at him, he couldn't say. But, as he stood gazing at her he felt as if he could lose himself within her eyes. The train blew it's whistle, it would be leaving soon.

"Serena!" cried Severus. "You wait here, Lily, while I go get her." He turned and ran through the doorway and toward the front of the train, where he found his sister waiting, leaning against the wall for support.

"Thank goodness you're here," she whispered when she saw him. "I'm so sorry I took so long," He apologized as he took her arm and helped her down the compartment to where Lily was waiting. "Severus, what do you think of Lily?" Serena asked as they walked slowly past the long row of closed doors filled with other students. "I hardly know her, but she seems nice enough," Severus answered, smiling slightly. He wasn't about to say what he really thought. "Do you suppose mother and father would let her come to stay for part of the summer?"

"I don't see why not. They let you have everything else you want, don't they?" He answered a little bit more coldly than he had intended. "That was not a very nice thing to say," Serena scolded. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Yes, I know," sighed Serena sadly. "If you don't want Lily to visit, then I won't ask."

"I didn't mean it like that. She can visit, that's fine with me, and perhaps having some company will give Artemis a good reason to leave me alone."

Serena looked reproachfully at him. "Why can't you just call him father? Maybe he'd be nicer to you if you did say that."

"He's not my father, and he's never bothered to act like it, so why should I bother?" Severus tongue cut sharply. "Anyways, there's Lily." Severus led Serena into the compartment where Lily was waiting, and when she had sat down he asked, "Will that be all then?" Serena nodded and closed her eyes. "I think I'll sleep for a while." She whispered.

"I'll be back to check on you later."

"You're not staying?" Asked Lily, who looked slightly disappointed.

"No," answered Severus, although he almost changed his mind when his eyes met Lily's. "Malfoy and the other guys are waiting, but I'll just be three compartments down if either of you need anything."

"You're brother seems really nice," Lily told Serena after Severus had left. "How did someone like him end up in Slytherin with Malfoy and those gits?"

"There are reasons," Serena replied quietly. "You know…he doesn't know that you're a muggle born."

Serena half-smirked in a sad kind of why as she looked towards the ground.

"would he hate me for it?"

"It's possible," sighed Serena as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. A runin with the rat

As Severus slid the door shut behind him, a small mousy-looking boy who had been walking too fast and not watching where he was going ran into him throwing him against the wall. The smaller boy was knocked to the floor on impact. Severus rubbed the bump on his head where he'd hit it and stood back up. He would have dismissed the incident hand continued on his way had he not realized who it was that knocked him over.

"Petigrew!" He snapped at the mousy boy. "Can't you just watch where you're going?"

"S-snape" stammered Peter, "I…I…I didn't see you. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!"

"I wouldn't waste my time on the likes of you." Severus sneered, for he was hardly worth fighting. Peter Petigrew was a scrawny boy who possessed little magical ability and even less backbone. To say Severus despised Peter was nothing in comparison to the hate he felt for Petigrew's best friends, especially that arrogant James Potter.

Presently a nearby door slid open and James Potter, the devil himself, leaned out to see what the commotion was. "What's going on?" He called out before he realized who was there. But when he saw Petigrew cowering fearfully in front of Severus, he immediately assumed the worst. His dark eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he stepped out into the hallway. "Snape, you git, can't you manage to leave poor Peter alone?"

"I'd like to, Potter," Severus replied coldly. "You've no idea how much I'd like to. But that little rat isn't making it very easy now is he?"

James glared at him and Severus glared back, ready to go for his wand in case James tried anything; which wouldn't be unexpected since he was always showing off. But James did nothing, he just glanced at Petigrew and said, "Come on Peter, you wouldn't want to waste his time."

Peter, who was very good at following orders, obeyed and shut the door behind him leaving Severus alone in the hallway. Clenching his fists in anger, he drew a deep breath and let it out with a huff. Any encounter with James Potter brought out the worst in him. The two had been bitter rivals for as long as either of them could remember. Both were the top guys of their year and were in constant competition over their marks in class. Although James was usually just ahead in transfiguration and charms, Severus was far and away the better when it came to potions and the Dark Arts. The rest of their classes were a toss up. It was generally considered common knowledge that each would be made a prefect: Severus for Slytherin and James for Gryffinder, but eventually it would all come down to the position of headboy, and which one would be chosen.

Grades weren't the only area of the two boys' competition. Their rivalry extended onto the Quidditch field as well. They were both Seekers for their respective teams and when playing against each other it ended up not mattering to them who actually won or how many overall goals were scored, so much as who caught the snitch. And although neither was a team captain yet, each had his hopes set high and were the position give to either boys, he would surely never let the other forget it.

"What's eating you?" asked the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoty as Severus stormed in the compartment and sat down by the window moodily.

"I nearly got run over by a rat."

"Petigrew?" Smirked Malfoy. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," muttered Severus as he pushed his black hair out of his eyes and stared out the window at the passing countryside.

"Nothing," Sneered Malfoy, "Then why the bad mood?"

"That air-headed James Potter, that 's why! Thinks he's in charge of everything. Honestly, if I was in Gryffindor I'd kill myself.

"With magic or Muggle-like?" Malfoy asked after a moment.

"What kind of question is that?" Snape retorted.

"Nothing," said Malfoy innocently.

"Just a question."

Severus thought for just a moment and then replied. "Muggle-like, since it would take too long to come up with a good potion, and, seeing as how you can't use your own wand to purposely kill yourself."

"You can't?" Malfoy asked in disbelief as if he expected that it would happen simply because he wanted it to.

"You didn't know that!" Laughed Snape incredulously. "Everyone knows that. Even Avery knows that." He indicated toward the short bulky boy who sat next to the door. Malcolm Avery nodded stupidly and chuckled; most likely he had no idea what they were talking about. He was hardly a good representation of Slytherin house, in face he wasn't really a good representation of a human being. The same could be said for Edmund Goyle, the gorilla-like boy to his left. Severus suspected that Lucius only kept the two of them as company to make himself feel smart and well-protected, since he was neither very bright nor very strong.

"Speaking of muggles," Lucius said suddenly. "What were you doing talking with that mudblood friend of your sister's earlier?"

"Do you mean Lily?" asked Severus as he recalled the beautiful girl. "She's not a mudblood as far as I know."

"That shows how much you know then," Malfoy sneered. "Everything about her screams 'Mudblood'." Then noticing the look on Severus's face he added, "Or were you too caught up in her eyes to notice that?"

Severus smirked and stared back out the window. Suppose Lily was really muggle-born, he thought, did it really matter?"

Lucius read the look on his face very well. "Forget about her, Severus," he hissed as he leaned forward. "They're nothing but trouble. Stick to your own kind."

Malfoy's words echoed in his ears for several minutes. 'Stick to your own kind'; that would be a lot easier if Severus knew exactly who his own kind included. He had never known his real father and since his mother refused to even reveal the mans name, he had no place to start. She had always insisted that it was his best interest not to know, but he knew in reality that there must be some embarrassing circumstances surrounding his beginnings. Wasn't this why she had always found some reason to be away throughout his childhood, why she always brushed aside his needs or concerns, why she allowed Artemis to treat him as he did?

His stepfather, Artemis, was no better. Although he was as a whole not such a bad man, Artemis Snape had always found reasons to hate his stepson. And he expressed his anger in fits of violence toward the boy. The only one who had ever shown him any real compassion was Serena. She stood up against her father for him- And Artemis would never hurt her, and usually gave into anything she said .She was not only his sister, she was his closest friend. As Severus thought about her now, he felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her when she was clearly not well, and he promised himself that when after the with with the food cart came by, he'd go back to check on her.

Severus watched out the window as the scenery changed from rolling green fields to thick forests. As the Hogwarts Espress sped on he began to feel melancholy; he did not want to go home. Storm clouds had gathered in the sky above; and as the inside of the train darkened, so did his mood. "Good old English rain," he muttered to himself as the first water droplets splattered against the glass.

"You're not still thinking about _her_ now are you?" Malfoy asked, noting the solemn look on Snape's face. "No," Severus answered, still staring out the window. "Just dreading the summer."

"Do you want to play exploding snap?" Malfoy asked a few minutes later. Severus shook his head but didn't glance back. "Why don't you ask Avery, he loves that game."

Lucius rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Obviously you haven't noticed that you and I are the only ones in here who are awake."

"Oh."

Severus huffed as he glanced over at Goyle and Avery who were both slumped in their seats dozing.

"How about some chess then?" Lucius suggested.

"Sorry, not right now."

"Well, for Gods' sake, do something!" Snapped Lucius. "You know, you're really depressing when you get like this.

"Like what?" Severus asked him, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"I'm not stupid, I know you're thinking about your family. You know if he was my stepfather, I'd have probably blown him to bits by now."

Severus smirked. It wasn't like the thought had never crossed his mind. He often had to control himself to keep from doing anything stupid. The door opened and the witch with the food cart appeared in the doorwar. "Can I get you boys anything to eat?" She asked. Severus and Lucius woke the other two boys. After they had made their purchases and were enjoying their food, Severus remembered the promise that he had made to himself earlier. He grabbed several packages of cauldron cakes, pumpkin tarts, and some chocolate frogs and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked.

"To check in on Serena."

"That'll make you feel a lot better," Lucius called sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Severus said as he walked out into the hallway.

When he got to Serena's door he knocked softly. Lily slid the compartment door open a crack. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw him. "Serena's still asleep." She said quietly, "but you can come in."

Severus entered and sat down across from Lily. "Are you hungry?" He asked, offering her a pumpkin tart.

"Thanks, I'm starved." She accepted his offer. "I didn't have any money and I didn't want to wake Serena. Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She should be fie in a few hours, or, at least by tomorrow." Severus reassured her.

Severus opened a package of cauldron cakes and began to eat one. He watched Lily eating, she had a very delicate way of doing everything. She looked up at him after a few moments and blushed when she noticed that he was watching her. He quickly glanced away, and then back at her. She was still looking at him, and smiling. Severus smiled back.

Severus rarely smiled, but now as he did so, he realized just how good it felt. "So, Serena says you play quidditch," Lily said suddenly, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, Seeker for Slytherin. Do you play at all?" "Oh, I wish I did," Lily said and sighed. "But, I'm no good at it. And I don't get much time to practice over the summer."

"Why not?" Severus asked and immediately wished he hadn't because he realized there was nothing she could say that wouldn't point to her being a muggle.

"Well… my family lives in town, and…" she looked around awkwardly. "My sister throws a fit whenever I do anything that remotely involves magic…..she's….she's a muggle…and…" Lily bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "..and I'm muggle born too".

She looked as if she was about to cry as she said this. "Does it make you hate me to know that?" Severus said nothing, he just solemnly shook his head and watched her.

"I hate it," Lily whispered to herself as she stared out the window at the pouring rain. "I hate her so much. I don't even want to go home."

"well that makes two of us then," Murmured Snape.

Serena blinked her eyes and then closed them again. Her head hurt too mmuch to keep them open. She was aware that there were two other people in the train compartment with her, one she knew was Lily, and the other she assumed must be Severus. She was freezing, but at the moment didn't have the strength to get her cloak, she hardly had the strength to speak. "It's cold," she tried to whisper. "so cold." She didn't know if she had been heard but hoped she had been since she didn't think she could handle the temperature much longer. Her teeth began to chatter as she breathed deeply. A moment later she heard rummaging through the trunk above her and soon her cloak was being draped over her and tucked in around her. "All better," she heard her brother whisper, "now you go back to sleep."

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful. Severus decided not to rejoin the other Slytherin boys. He and Lily played Wizard-chess instead. As it turned out, she was a fairly decent opponent, and nearly won both games.

_Hey everyone! Anyone… lol, so tell me if you like it. There's definitely more, I have like almost 50 pages here that I can type up quickly, but I just wanna see if the story is catching anyone's interest. I know it's a little slow right now, but it'll definitely pick up! Anyways, thanks!_


	3. The Knight Bus

When Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾ it was late in the afternoon. Severus stepped off the train and as he was looking around for his mother and stepfather, a large tawny barn owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder. Recognizing it as Artemis's owl, he untied the parchment tied to its leg. Even before he unrolled it he guessed what it was about.

The message was short, it red:

"I have an emergency at work. Take the Knight Bus home."

Severus wasn't too surprised; Artemis worked for the Ministry of Magic in the department of Muggle Relations and was often called away on a moments notice to straighten out misunderstandings between the muggle and magical communities.

What had it been this time, Severus wondered…Some elderly wizard trying to pay a muggle shopkeeper in sickles? Or maybe an inexperienced witch had flown her broom low over muggle traffic. Honestly, how could some wizards be so dense? Although Severus wasn't generall fond of muggles, and avoided them whenever possible, he had enough brains to find out what not to do just in case he was around them. Whatever the case was, he and Serena were on their own and it was up to him to make sure they got home.

Many of the other students, accompanied by parents who had come for them, were starting to pass through the solid wall that separated Platform 9 ¾ from Kingscross station and the muggle world.

"Come on," Severus called to Serena as he pushed the trolley with his trunk toward the wall. Serena gave him a weary look. Although she was somewhat rested, she was still quite tired. "I can't take your things for you, once I cross through, I can't come back. You'll have to manage on your own. It'll just be a couple of minutes and then we'll be on our way home."

Serena sighed,slowly pushing her trolly toward the wall and then disappeared through it. Severus followed soon after and found himself in Kingscross station surrounded by throngs of muggles who strangely didn't seem to notice the sudden stream of people filling the space between platforms nine and ten.

Lily appeared alone a moment later, since her parents were muggles they hadn't been able to cross through the barrier and had to meet her in the muggle world. "Come meet my parents," she said indicating for the two Snapes to follow her. "They're right over here." She pointed to a tall red-haired man and a petite blonde woman. However, there was no sign of the sister whose existence Lily had bemoaned.

"Lily!" Exclaimed Mrs. Evans hurrying over and wrapping her daughter into a tight hug. "We've missed you so much. Did you have a good year at school?"

Mr. Evans also gave Lily a big welcome home hug. Lily smiled at her parents. "School was great, I learned so much. But I missed you two. Where's Petunia?"

Mr. Evans sighed. "It seems your sister came down with the stomach flu this morning and had to stay home in bed."

"I bet," said Lily disbelievingly. "But I guess it's all the better that she's not here, she ruins everything anyway."

Mrs. Evans gave her a disapproving look. "I do wish the two of you would try to get along."

Rolling her eyes, Lily sighed in exasperation and mumbled something about Petunia not being worth her time or energy. And then as though to change the subject, she said, "Oh, Mum, dad, this is my friend Serena, and her brother Severus. They go to school with me. Their family is all Wizards."

Both of Lily's parent's faces lit up suddenly as they vigorously shook hands with Serena and then with Severus. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you both." Mrs. Evans glowed. "Ever since we found out Lily would be going to Wizard school we've been very interested in the magic world. It's all so fascinating!" 

Severus smiled politely, wishing he and Serena could be on their way as he wanted to spend as little time in the muggle world as possible. "It's nice to meet you too." He replied trying to sound sincere. "I'm sorry that we can't stay and chat, but we must be on our way. It will be nearly dark by the time we get home as it is."

Serena gave Lily a little goodbye hug. "Don't forget to ask," she reminded her. "I won't forget." Lily replied. ""Just be sure to send me an owl." Serena smiled weakly, waved goodbye and followed Severus through the packed station.

As he stepped outside, snap breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to be away from the crowds of bustling muggles. He stepped off the curb, and after looking around to make sure no one would notice, he held out his wand hand. There was an earsplitting BANG! A flash of bright light and the vibrant purple triple decker Knight Bus appeared in front of them. The doors opened and out stepped the pudgy little conductor. He appeared to be in his early twenties. His eyes squinted and his bulbish nose crinkled as he flashed a giant bucktoothed grin. The uniform he wore was the same brilliant purple as the bus, as was his little round hat from under which thick, curly brown hair protruded in every direction. He would have reminded Severus of the doorman he had once seen outside a muggle hotel had it not been for the fat red sneakers on his feet.

"Ricahrd Thornbeck, conductor of the Knight Bus at your service!" He beamed as he gave a little bow. "Where you headin' an' how many will there be?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked around wondering if there was anyone else with them or if this Thornbeck fellow was daft as he seemed. "Just the two of us," he replied sharply and then told the little man their destination.

"That'll be eight sickles each," the conductor informed them. "UInless of course you want hot chocolate, then it'll be ten. Or for twelve you get a..."

"No thank you," Severus interrupted rather impatiently. "We just need to get home." Thornbeck looked quite taken aback to be talked to in such an obviously disdainful tone. Severus could sense this and since he didn't want his or Serena's trunk mistreated, he added, "my sister's sick, she needs to get home quickly, that's all."

"Oh right," said Thornbeck looking over at Serena who was slumped down on her trunk looking small and frail. "Well, there's not many people down here, so why don't you find someseats, that way she won't have far to walk. Near the back is quieter." He grinned helpfully, grabbing Serena's trunk and lugging it onto the bus. Severus followed carrying his own trunk to save time. He settled himself on one of the large brass beds and pretended to fall asleep so he wouldn't be bothered by the few passengers that were already on board.

"I hope it's not too bumpy tonight," Serena moaned softly.

"Fat chance of that," Severus muttered as the Knight Bus jolted away from King's Cross and sped off across miles of countryside to the next stop where an old witch from upstairs departed.

An hour-and-a-half and a dozen or so stops later, as the last rays of golden sunlight glimmered through the dark clouds out from the horizon, the Knight Bus lurched to a halt at the end of a long drive that wound up toward and enormous grey stone house.

"That your house?" Asked the pudgy conductor as he gazed in awe up the rolling green lawns through the tall aged poplar trees to the stately manor. "What I wouldn't give to live in a place like that," Thornbeck mumbled absent-mindedly. Severus chose to ignore this comment and turned instead to the dilemna of how to get both his and Serena's trunks up the front drive. (Curse the restriction in underage wizards!).

The fat little conductor noted the perplexed look on the young man's face. "Allow me," he offered, fulling out his wand and perrforming the necessary spell. "I'll get this one for you miss." He grinned toothily at Serena as he lifted her trunk as thoug hit weighed no mare than a feater. As he followed Severus off the bus he began to babble on about an incident a few nights back involving a hag and what he supposed to be a vampire, but Severus didn't catch most of it, having tuned the sound of the little man's voice out. Fortunately, by the time they reached the front door, Thornbeck was winded and red in the face from the climb and had to use all his breath just to walk.

"One moment please," Serena called to him. Fumbling in the pocket of her robe she took out her silver purse and pulled out a few sickles. "Thank you for you help," she said thoughtfully as she put the money in the man's sweaty hand. "And thank you!" Thornbeck responded, as he pocketed the change and strolled back down to the waiting Knight Bus.

Severus stared at Serena in slight disbelief. "What did you do that for?"

"He didn't have to help up you know." She replied matter-of-factly. "Pleasant little fellow."

"When his mouth's shut...are you feeling any better?" Severus asked as he set Serena's trunk down in the hallway by the stairs. Serena sighed and sat down on the second step. "Yeah, a bit. Still got a headache, a littled tired too. But I'm glad to be home. Do you suppose Father will be home soon? I know he won't want us to eat without him, but I'm positively famished."

"Well, if he's not here in twenty minutes I'll see if Flick will whip something up for us. That house elf probably gets bored without us around."

Serena shook her head at him. "House elves never get bored, Severus. It's not their nature, I'm sure he's found something to do, even with only Dad around."

"What do you mean, 'only Dad'?" asked Severus. "Where's Mum?" 

"Don't you remember?" Serena was quite surprised at this. "She's gone to help that cousin of hers- Arianna I think. She had her baby and Mum went to help her out for a couple of weeks. Didn't she send you an owl?"

"No, she didn't," Replied Severus trying to hide the sulkiness he felt.

"You do remember she mentioned it at Christmas though, don't you?" 

"How could I forget?" Severus muttered as he sat down on the stairs just above his sister. "I remember what she said...'Poor dear, her husband off studying magical plants in Africa. And it's her first baby. First ones are always the most difficult.' Of course she was looking right at me when she said that."

Serena rolled her eyes in exasperation at him. You know you really shouldn't take things so personally."

"And why not?" Severus shot back at her, his eyes narrowed and angry. "It was directed right toward me. Serena, even you would have known that if you weren't so busing turning a blind eye to the cruelty and injustice visited upon me."

"If you go around getting offended by every little thing, you're going to end up with a lifetime of nothing but anger and misery." Serena said firmly. "By the way, does Dad know you've been reading his Shakespeare again?" Serena asked half-mockingly. "You're getting a bit over dramatic. And I thought you hated everything to do with muggles anyway."

"Oh, shut up," said Severus scowling. "If he didn't want me reading it he could keep it in his study. And it's none of your business what I read anyway. I'm going to my room. Let me know when Artemis gets home." He stood and stormed up the stairs.

"And if it's more than twenty minutes?" Serena called up after him. 

"You can get your own food."

"Meanie." 

Severus paused and glared down at Serena from the second floor landing. "Look, it's been a long day, I'm tired. And what with you suddenly standing up for THEM all the time, I'm not in much of a mood to be nice anymore. Besides, you're obviously feeling better." 

He stomped down the hallway to the bedroom at the far end of the corrider and slammed the door shut behind him. "Stupid Serena," Severus muttered as he plopped down on his bed. "Stupid parents. Stupid summer. Stupid everything!"

Of course Serena was right about Shakespeare, he had been reading it. He had taken it from the library over christmas. It was quiet interesting for being muggle written, although it was dead obvious this Shakespear e fellow had only a vague understanding of the magical world, (what on earth were those three witches in "Macbeth" trying to concoct anyway?). It had been hard to keep such a large volume hidden at school, but he had to since he knew it would mean endless torment from Malfoy if he didn't. currently he was in the middle of "Hamlet"- the title of the character was one with whom he wholeheartedly sympathized- and he'd be reading right now, but the book was downstairs in his trunk and he didn't feel like going back down just yet.

"'Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune...'", he repeated quietly as he lay on the bed watching the painting on the opposide wall.

It was a seascape. The waters were quite calm this evening and the ship was bobbing gently on the peaceful waves in the dimming twilight. The sound of the surf beating on the sandy beach was very soothing, and as he listened and watched he felt his eyelids drooping. He made no effort to stop the soft embrace of sleep that now enveloped him. 

When Severus awoke a few minutes later, it was to a very unpleasant series of sounds that came from downstairs. It started with a popping noise, which was followed by a couple of loud thumps, and then a long string of swear words with his name interjected throughout. Artemis was home, and had just tripped over his trunk which he had left in the hallway.

"Severus!" The very stern voice of Artemis Snape bellowed up the stairs. "Get down here this instant!"

Severus rolled his eyes. 'What kind of an idiot would walk down a dark hallway without first lihting his wand?' he thought as he headed reluctantly downstairs. When he got there Artemis had lit the hallway and stood staring expectantly at him. His hazel eyes were livid and his greying pencil mustache twitched with a neer.

"Did you need something?" Severus asked as innocently as possible. 

Artemis grmaced in pain and pointed to the large black trunk that sat in the hallway. "That. What were you thinking, leaving it laying around like that?"

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by his stepfather. 

"Don't answer. Just move it." Looking around, Artemis noticed the trunk at the foot of the stairs just in time to avoid it, and added, "Take Serena's things to her room also. Supper's in ten minutes."


End file.
